The Vixen of Illusions
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A FemNaruto uses a Jutsu to recover her Past life memories but who she was in that life will shock the hell out of people of the past and present! Female Naruto, Guess who she was in her past life and you get to choose which male she winds up with! Enjoy and PLEASE READ & REVIEW


Amalthea: Ok, BLAME THE PLOT BUNNY! IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! *Starts to cry...*

Ok so most of my earlier stories are going to be taken off and revised to flow better. This includes Werecat lovers and Snow white Guardian... Sorry but every time I read them I cringe at the horrid writing style. So I will rewrite and revise them to be better... but without further adieu... KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own Naruto, bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is the pairing, the idea of who Female Naruto is the reincarnation of and her eventual summons. Please Vote in her Poll and READ AND REVIEW her stories! Fanart is very welcomed!

Ch.1

Tsuki ran as fast as she could from Mizuki with the scroll in her arms, she slid into a hollow tree she knew about and quickly knelt away from the entrance as she looked for a Jutsu that could help her save Iruka. She found one that the name was scratched out but she quickly did the hand seals for it and pushed Chakara into the last hand seal, she quickly blacked out and found herself in a sewer which confused her since she had been in the forest. She walked around the maze of the sewer system when she found a door that said "PAST LIFE MEMORIES"

Tsuki knew somehow this was what she had been looking for and quickly yanked open the door, she stepped into the dark room as the door slammed shut behind her causing her to spin around in the total darkness. Tsuki then was assaulted by memories that made her sink to her knees, the memories kept at her until she passed out again. When she came to, her inner world had changed to the palace of Los Noches and there was a large cage behind the throne where a piece of paper was holding the gate together. She walked over gracefully now that she remembered who she really was and stood in front of the cage, she didn't even flinch when large claws came out at her from between the bars.

"_**So my jailer has finally come to see me**_?"

"Kyuubi no Yoko, I presume?"

"_**Smart, for a young Kit who played the fool all these years**_."

"Yes, I did what I had to do to survive..."

"_**Well I suggest that you wake up to save your teacher, Kit**_..."

With that, Tsuki woke up to voices outside her hiding spot and she noticed her sword had materialized in her hand. She slipped out of the Hollow tree and circled around as she then attacked from behind Mizuki and got in a lucky strike before the man turned around. Mizuki cursed Tsuki for cutting deep into his shoulder and rendering his arm useless for the moment, he attacked her as she defended the best she could with her sword when ANBU suddenly appeared to apprehend Mizuki. Tsuki then hurried over to Iruka and used a minor healing Kidou on him as it was the only one she knew, Iruka smiled and told her to close her eyes for a surprise causing Tsuki to do as he said. Tsuki then opened her eyes when she felt an unfamiliar weight on her forehead, she looked at Iruka who was holding her goggles and was missing his headband. Her eyes lit up as she hugged her adoptive brother and thanked happily, she did stiffen when he asked where she got her sword from and she told him that she would tell him when they met with the hokage.

Tsuki sighed as she now stood in front of her adoptive grandfather and brother, they asked her to tell her tale and she asked that they don't interrupt her story or she might never finish. By the time she was done, it was late into the night and Sarutobi said "I'm getting too old for this..."

He then looked at his adoptive granddaughter and told her to keep her past life a secret except from those she absolutely trusted, Tsuki nodded as he then dismissed her with the words "We could use the sleep and Tsuki? The team placements are in a month so use that to train the best you can."

Tsuki nodded and headed to her apartment that was in a rundown part of town, she entered and peeled off her clothes as she got dressed in her tank top and shorts that she used for PJ's. She lay on her bed and sighed as she thought about her past and wondered what she was going to do; she stared at her Zanpakutou and sighed as she had a feeling that life just got a whole lot more complicated. She closed her eyes and found herself in the throne room of Los Noches where she found her sword Spirit waiting for her, Tsuki sighed and quickly began to practice her Kidou and flash-step so that she would be ready when the team placements came.

One month later...

Tsuki was the first one into the classroom and she took a seat near the back as she let out a deep breath and began to meditate to find her balance with her Chakra. The classroom slowly filled up as Tsuki ignored them and continued to meditate, the kids looked at her as they wondered who she was then shrugged and sat down. Iruka then walked in with a sigh and yelled at them to shut up and listen, the kids quickly shut up and faced the front as Iruka launched into a boring speech about how they were all adults now. He then started calling out team placements, Tsuki bonked her head on the desk when she heard her name being called along with "Sasuke and Sakura, Team 7!"

Tsuki then groaned as the pink haired Banshee then yelled "But Sir, Tsuki-baka failed the test!"

Iruka sighed and then told her "Actually, she passed but her papers got mixed up with someone else's..."

The class blinked then shrugged as weirder things have happened then settled back down into a bored trance. After Iruka was done with them, they had to wait for their instructor to appear. Tsuki sighed as she watched the pink haired girl hit on the class prick then noticed a reiatsu signature outside the door so she stood and walked into the hall way where she found a very familiar man from her childhood. Kakashi then peeked into the door and found the two hadn't even acknowledge their "Team mate's" disappearance, he pulled his head back and then told Tsuki to meet on the roof while he waited for the other two to notice him. She nodded and headed for the roof as she sat down with her lunch, she sighed happily at being away from the two pricks she had been teamed with and began to eat her lunch of instant ramen and dango.

Two hours later...

Tsuki was in the middle of a kata when her teammates showed up with Kakashi, Sasuke looked at her with disinterest and told she should quit while she was ahead since she wasn't cut out to be a ninja. Tsuki ignored him and continued to do her drills while Kakashi smiled and politely asked her to stop so he could talk to them. Tsuki nodded and quickly cooled herself down as she sat down to listen, Kakashi then told them that they had one more test to pass from him before they became Ninja causing the other two to yell at him. Tsuki looked amused by their reactions and then asked "Kakashi-san, when will the test be held?"

Kakashi grinned and told them "7 o' clock and don't eat breakfast or you will throw up." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Tsuki stood and told her "teammates" that she would see them tomorrow; she then disappeared through flash-step causing shocked yelps from her teammates. Tsuki chuckled and headed to her favourite ramen stand to talk to the owner and his daughter about her new teacher...

The next day...

Tsuki sipped at the iced tea she had brought in a thermos and smirked as she walked up to training ground seven, her "teammates" were already there looking tired and hungry as they glared at her. Sakura then said "Tsuki-baka! Kakashi said for us to meet at seven!"

Just then Kakashi showed up as Sakura tried hitting Tsuki and Tsuki smoothly ducked out of the way causing Sakura to punch Sasuke in the face. Tsuki chuckled as this started a round of apologies that Sasuke ignored as he nursed his nose; Kakashi chuckled and then told them that they were going to get the test underway. He held up two bells and told them, "Your objective is to get these two bells from me. Only two of you will pass and the one who doesn't get a bell will be tied to the logs and no lunch. You must come at me with the intent to kill if you want a bell."

He then started the timer he placed on a stump and stepped back as Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the forest and Tsuki just stood there with a pleasant smile but cold eyes. He raised an eyebrow when she released a seal on her arm and a beautiful katana with a golden hexagonal guard and emerald green wrappings on the handle, appeared in her hand. She then got into position and waited until a leaf fell between them; she charged at normal Genin speed and lunged for Kakashi with her sword. Kakashi yelped as she easily followed his movement until he saw an opening and lunged to hit her then knocked her back on to her ass, Kakashi then lunged for her only for Tsuki to then flip using one hand and kick him in the chin as she completed the flip.

Tsuki finished her assessment of Kakashi's skill and knew that at her current strength, she wouldn't be able to beat him. At least...not alone, she sighed and used flash-step to find the others.

Tsuki sighed as her "Teammates" told her to do something that was very rude and impossible when she approached them about working together, she then left and sat under a tree to watch the show of her teammates trying to grab the bells. About an hour later, the timer rang out and both her teammates were tied to the stumps. Kakashi chewed out both Sasuke and Sakura for not working together with Tsuki when she approached them as that was the object of the test...

Two weeks later...

Tsuki was pissed off as they had to chase Tora the cat again because no other team would take the mission. Once they returned the cat, Tsuki politely asked for a slightly higher ranked mission that would at least allow them to journey further then the next village. The hokage laughed and told them that there was a C ranked mission to protect a bridge builder, Kakashi then told the Hokage that they would take it. They brought the client out where he proceeded to insult Sakura and Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsuki sighed as Sasuke made fool of himself and then Kakashi told them to meet at the gate in two hours so they could leave for their mission.


End file.
